A Loud House story: la esfera
by Sam the Stormbringer
Summary: La vida doméstica de un roedor puede ser de todo, menos tranquila. ¿Tienen dudas de que pasa cuando se meten con tus cosas? Dejemos que Geo nos lo cuente.


**DISCLAIMER** : fanfic escrito sin animos de lucro. _The Loud House_ es propiedad de Chris Savino y Viacom, y licenciado por Nickelodeon.

 **A petición del autor** : Si les puede servir un poco, imaginen que Geo tiene la misma voz que Alfonso Obregón Inclán, más conocido por prestar su voz a personajes tan variopintos como Ren Hoek ( _Ren & Stimpy_), Kakashi Hatake ( _Naruto_ ) y el ogro favorito de todos, Shrek ( _Shrek_ ). Después de todo, es el PoV de Geo.

 ** _La esfera_**

 **Royal Woods, Michigan**

 **Sabado por la mañana.**

 **Casa de los Loud.**

 **PoV Geo**

Las alarmas suenan.

Si hay algo que me molesta, son las alarmas con las que la familia se despierta. Lincoln con una estridente canción de _Smooch_ , una melosa canción de _Boys Will Be Boys_ desde la habitación de Lori y Leni, _Diamond Tuesday_ de Mick Swagger para Luna y Luan, una estridente corneta con el toque de funeral militar a una velocidad aumentada desde la habitación de Lynn y Lucy... y una violenta explosión de la _Cabalgata de las_ _Valkirias_ desde la habitación de Lisa y Lily.

Tienen suerte de que Lana no tenga un gallo.

Todos al baño. En mi esfera, todo parece seguro, excepto las bajadas. Golpe tras golpe para bajar por las escaleras. Lola se despierta y, a mi pesar, resbala conmigo.

-¡Mamá! ¡Lana dejó salir a _Geo_ de su esfera! -vociferó la princesa del drama antes de darme cuenta.

¡Mi casita! ¡Mi adorada casita rodante!

Por primera vez en mi vida, desde que _Waltz_ y yo llegamos de la tienda de mascotas, me siento...

 _Vulnerable_.

Corrí como pude de donde estaban los restos de mi amada esfera, mientras Lana recibía varios golpes por querer protegerme. Huí directo hacia el baño, de donde recien salía Leni con si bata y entraba Lori para bañarse.

Ah, si supieran los problemas que causé por esa _rompe-casitas_ rosa...

Subí como pude al lavamanos, cuando la mayor de las chicas de tentaba para buscar su pastilla resbalosa. ¿Que parte de "no bañen al conejillo de Indias" no entienden?

El caso... es que Lori me tomó y frotó su cuerpo con el mío. ¡Demonios! El amigo de Lincoln me habría envidiado.

-¡Lana! _¡Literalmente, estás muerta!_ -rugió Lori al darse cuenta de su error mientras salía desnuda conmigo en sus manos- _¡¿Que demonios hace Geo fuera de su esfera?!_

Genial. Cero y van dos. No es mi día.

Antes de que se diera cuenta, Luan se metió al baño.

-Lo siento, Lori. Le _a-tina-ste_ al "traje de Eva" desde la tina -rió esa loca, antes de que yo fuera lanzado por los aires.

WHOOOOOOOOAAAA!

Fui a dar al ataud-cama de Lucy. Esa chica de verdad necesita de atención.

Me sequé como pude, evitando mojar más de lo que ya estaba la situación. Y, siendo fin de semana, Lucy solo atinaba a buscar sus cosas.

- _Gruñido_... ¿Que haces fuera de tu esfera? -me pregunta- Supongo que tienes hambre, como cualquier otro mortal.

¡Por fin! ¡Alguien comprensiva que entiende mis necesidades! Sacó un paquetito de nueces. ¡Oh, dulce, dulce niñita de vestimenta estrafalaria!

Guardé como pude las nueces que me diera, antes de que la cabezahueca de Lynn regresara del baño.

-¡Ja! Dos por moverte -celebró mientras le daba dos golpes en el hombro antes de que Lucy me metiera en una cajita... a falta de mi amada esfera...

-Cuidado con lo que haces... _suspiro_.

-¡Otro por discutir! -respondía Lynn mientras le daba otro golpe a Lucy mientras caían sus y mis nueces a sus sabanas.

Empezaron a pelear, por lo que decidí largarme a la siguiente habitación. Y parece que lo _eché a perder_.

-¿Como es que estás fuera de tu esfera? -preguntó Lisa, esa pequeña humana cuatro-ojos, saliendo de esa sucursal de las casas de locos- En fin. Necesito que seas mi "conejillo de Indias" -suspiró-.

Normalmente, cuando alguien dice conejillo de Indias, se refieren a un sujeto de pruebas... vaya ironía. Yo, _Geo_ , un conejillo de Indias, voy a ser un conejillo de Indias para Lisa... ja. Eso fue mejor que Luan.

Corrí tanto como pude, buscando la habitación de Lana y Lola. ¿Por qué? ¡Esa loca quería darme un "suplemento alimenticio experimental"! ¡Y odio eso!

-¡Espera! ¡Necesito que te quedes! ¡Al menos hasta que realices tu deyección! -chilló mientras trataba de darme alcance. Suerte con eso, porque caí sobre el cabello de la señora Rita... menos mal que no se dio cuenta por arreglar sus cosas para ir a trabajar con ese matadientes. ¿Que acaso los humanos no pueden dejar crecer sus dientes?

Llegando a la cocina, bajé de un salto. De la estufa salía ese indescriptiblemente delicioso aroma de panqueques recién hechos. Tanto mejor, porque Lincoln estaba metido en eso, mientras el vejete Lynn sr. leía su... bueno, leía _mi_ baño.

Fresas, trocitos de arándano, tocino, banana en rodajas, miel, jalea... todo un banquete.

-¡Lana Loud! -voceó el viejo al sentirme en una de sus... ¿vale decir apestosas pantuflas de conejo? -¿Que hace _Geo_ fuera de su esfera?

-¡No fue mi culpa! ¡Lola rompió su esfera! -se defendió Lana.

-¡No es cierto! ¡Ella dejó salir a esa rata! -reviró Lola.

¿Rata? Ok, me acabas de encontrar. Si tu plato tiene panqueques con jalea de uva y crema batida, suerte con las "chispitas" de chocolate que acabo de dejarte.

Lincoln... ese chico tardó un poco en darme alcance. Suerte que abandoné la mesa de los chicos antes de que lo hiciera.

Buscó bajo su cama algo que pudiera servirme. En ese momento, entró _Charles_ con una correa.

-¡Ahora no, _Charles_! Trato de encontrar una esfera para _Ge_ o.

El perro insistió.

-¿No tienes un sofá donde hacer tus cosas mientras? Estoy en medio de la _Operación: buscar un nuevo hogar para Geo antes de sacar a Charles a pasear, y_ _encontr_ _ar un nombre más corto_. -¡Luna! ¿Puedes darme musica de búsqueda? -preguntó Lincoln.

-A la orden, hermano -dijo la rockera mientras empezaba a rasgar las cuerdas de un banjo, al más puro estilo de _Los Dukes de_ _Mazzard_ -.

Conociendo a _Charles_ , no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que el chico limpiara el sofá.

-¡Aquí está! -gritó triunfante, pues encontró... ¡Una esfera! ¡Una nueva y reluciente esfera-hamster!- Vamos, _Geo_ , entra aquí. ¡Gracias, Luna!

-Un placer, Link.

- _¡Lincoln Loud! ¡Cuando suba, ruega porque no estés fuera de tu habitación!_ -tronó... ¿Lana?

-¡¿Y ahora que hice?!

-¡¿Por que demonios hay crema batida en mis panqueques? ¡Sabes que detesto la crema batida con jalea y chispas de chocolate!

-¡Yo no puse chispas! ¡Leni se las acabó en la noche!

-Un momento... _¡EEEEWWWWWW! ¡ES POPÓ DE GEO!_

Pensativo... ok, creo que calculé mal mi trampa para Lola. Lo mejor que pude hacer era salir rodando... espero que, de una forma u otra, Lola pague por destruir mi preciada primera esfera.

Terminado su caótico almuerzo, todas fueron a atender sus cosas. Pero... ¡¿Que demonios importa?! Al fin estoy seguro de nuevo.

-¡Hola, _Geo_! -escuché detrás de mi a Leni cuando iba a la habitación de Lana- ¿Quieres ser mi modelo de ropa para mascotas mientras Lily observa?

-Popó -alcanzó a balbucear Lily, empezando a apestar.

-¡¿Alguien sabe como cambiar pañales?! -preguntó Leni, mientras Lily se quitaba el baño de su trasero, antes de lanzarlo sobre mí sin dar en el blanco.

Si la cosa va a apestar...

¡Patitas para qué las quiero!

 ** _Fin_**

 **Ok, normalmente no suelo ser complaciente con las peticiones. Pero dado el recibimiento que tuvo _A Loud House Story: Charles_... ¿Como decir que no? *se imagina a muchos pugs haciendole ojitos... ¡aawww!***

 **Una pequeña aclaración sobre las alarmas. Más en concreto, la de Lynn. La marcha que se toca en los funerales militares en los Estados Unidos es de origen mexicano. Busquen en YT "toque a degüello" y notarán que es exactamente la misma cosa a mayor velocidad. Escuchar ese toque significa solo una cosa... NO. TENGAN. PIEDAD.**

 **No quise, empero, abordar esta vez la llegada de una mascota, sino la mañana de una.** **Tan caótica puede ser la vida de los Loud como la de una de las mascotas, desde Charles y Clifford hasta el sapo Hops y Geo...**

 **Por desgracia, hay malas noticias. Voy a estar un buen tiempo fuera por razones personales, por lo que aprovecharé, entre espacios cortos, para darles un pequeño plan que iré desarrollando. Van a sufrir algunos, ya que por tecnicismo tengo el storyboard desde Noviembre... y, desgraciadamente, muchos van a sufrir en grande.**

 **Fipe2, Julex93, Steven002 D, el invitado Anon... digamos que aquí está su castigo o su premio... depende del punto de vista.**

 **Si les gustó, dejen review. Si no, dejen review. Si quieren una esfera hamster, dejen review y vayan a su tienda de mascotas más cercana.**

 ** _Con afecto, Sam the stormbringer_**


End file.
